Money isn't everything
by LoveItsOnItsWay
Summary: Sharpay is rich and spoiled. One day her father dies and she is sent to live with her older sister, who wants her to learn that money isn't everything. Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**Trailer.**

**She has the perfect life.**

_Shows Sharpay smiling and laughing. _

**She was rich. **

_Shows her buying a pair of expensive shoes. _

**She had perfect friends. **

_Shows three girls walking down the hallway laughing. _

**The perfect boyfriend. **

_Shows Sharpay and a blond guy kissing. _

**But she was**

**Spoiled **

"But Daddy! I only have one car and that one isn't even pink!"

**And **

**Mean. **

"Watch this."

_Shows her tripping a girl that falls to the floor with her lunch all over her shirt. _

"Opps, I didn't see you."

**But what if her only parent died...**

"Are you Miss Evans?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that your father died a car crash earlier today."

"W-what?"

**And she was sent to live with her older sister... **

_Shows Sharpay looking at the house in disgust. _

"You're joking right? I can't live in that!"

**Who wants her to realize that money isn't the only thing. **

"I'm sorry but this card is declined."

"What!? Here, try my other one! "

"It's declined too... I'm sorry Miss."

-

"You can't do this to me!"

"You live in my house now, it's my rules. Trust me; this is going to be good for you."

**But what if she meets people that really makes her think about it. **

"You must be the new girl? I'm Gabriella."

"Fun for you!"

"Umm yeah I guess... Anyway that's Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Troy."

_Shows Sharpay in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. _

**Ashley Tisdale as **

**Sharpay Evans. **

"I'm not spoiled!"

**Zac Efron as **

**Troy Bolton.**

"Why does everything have to be perfect? Just live your life. "

**Vanessa Hudgens as **

**Gabriella Montez. **

"We should go talk to her."

**Lucas Grabeel as **

**Ryan Evett. **

"We just wanted to be nice."

**Corbin Blue as **

**Chad Danforth. **

"Oh my god, she ditched my hair!"

**Monique Coleman as **

**Taylor McKessie. **

"Forget about her guys, money and popularity is obviously more important..."

"**Money isn't everything." **

**

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first trailer for something, I hope it wasn't to bad :) I did it fast because I want to know if people think it's good idea.

So tell me what you think? Should I make it or not?

Leave me a review and tell me what you think, i want a couple of reviews before I start it, so I know if some people are interested. It feels kind of point less to make it and no one wants to read it :)

So leave a review if you want to read it!!


	2. A perfect life?

_Here it is! the first chapter :D so it didn't really turn out how I wanted it to be, but I hope its okay. :) I wasn't sure what to write in this chapter since it's just the beginning, it will be better and easier later, I hope. :) _

_And thank you so to everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter and that it kind of lived up to your expectation. :) _

* * *

If Sharpay would describe her life with one word it would probably be: perfect. She was rich. She was popular. She had the looks and the perfect friends and boyfriend. How could that be bad? So yeah, perfect is the word she would use. The only thing that could be a little bad is the fact that she is living alone with her father. It would have been nice to have a mother to talk to sometimes. Her own mother died when she was three years old. So automatically she became daddy's little girl, and soon learned that she could get what she wanted by just using the right words.

Her older sister, Chelsea left when she turned eighteen. She had said something like "I'm tired of living like this! All you guys care about is money!"

Sharpay was only seven at the moment and couldn't understand why it was a bad thing. What was so bad about having money so you could get anything you wanted? She just thought her sister was crazy.

Now nine years later, Chelsea still sent them a Christmas card every year but that was about it. Since their father often was away on business trips it had just been the two of them home alone. So Sharpay had a strong connection with her sister and then one day she was gone. Even if she thought she was crazy she had missed her.

Key word, **Had.**

After about 6 years of missing her it slowly turned into hate. She knew how much she meant to her. And yet, she left. Sending a freaking Christmas card saying "Merry Christmas" every year. Not a "How are you?" "I miss you." "I hope dad is treating you well." "I love you." Just a simple "Merry Christmas", every single year! She didn't even send a gift! Well, it's not like she needed one! But it would have been nice! But now she was so over it! She didn't even bother to save the Christmas card anymore.

"Sharpay!?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something? I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes! Your party, it's still on for tonight right?" Sharpay rolled her eyes at her friend's question.

"Well duuh, of course! Have I ever cancelled a party of mine before?"

"I was just wondering since the police came last time. Your dad was pretty mad!"

"Well, that's the great thing about having a dad that's always away on business trips, my friend!" She smiled. "He's never going to find out about it."

"What about your neighbor? She called the cops last time she's probably going to do it again! For being old and deaf she really complains about a little music." Emma pointed out. Last time Sharpay had thrown a party, her neighbor Mrs Brown called the cops because they had evidently played the music way to high and something. Long story short, the police came, sent everyone home, called her father, he took her credit card away for two weeks.

"Did you even listen when I explained?!" Sharpay asked. Emma just looked at her stupidly, wanting to know. Letting out a sigh Sharpay started explaining. "Mrs Brown is away for the weekend. That means there's no one there to call the cops this time and since all of my other neighbors knows that their kids had a lot of parties before they can't really complain about me."

"That is so smart Shar!"

"I know!" She smiled proudly.

"I would never have even thought of that."

"That is why I'm me and you're not." They walked into the cafeteria. Both of their heels clicking with every step they took. Boys never taking their eyes off the two as they walked to the table in the middle. Emma gave some boys a flirty smile and flipped her hair. Sharpay just looked at her. While Emma had her eyes on every guy at the school Sharpay only had eyes for one boy, and that boy was looking at her right now smiling. She gave him a flirty smile and sat down on his lap with her arms around his neck. "Hi."

"Hey Baby." He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers and quickly sneaked his tongue into her mouth. He stroked her thigh with one of his hands while the other rested on her waist. Sharpay smiled against his lips. If there was an award in kissing, he would totally win it! No lie! He was perfect.

"Guys! Seriously get a room!" Sharpay giggled and broke the kiss. She leant against him smiling. Adam just gave his friend an annoyed look but kept his arms around his girlfriend.

"Jealous, because you don't have a hot girlfriend like I do?"

"Well, newsflash! I do have a hot girlfriend!" Nate replied with a happy smile. Sharpay snapped her finger and pointed at him.

"Talking about your girlfriend, were is she?" She asked. She removed Adam's arms from her waist and sat down on her own chair. Adam frowned when she did; she just giggled slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I actually don't know." Nate said scratched his head. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Way to go to keep an eye on your girlfriend!" Emma said joining the conversation. "Jenna is like the clumsiest person alive she could be dead by now. She could've fell and stabbed her pencil into her heart!" Nate looked at her with big eyes and a worry expression. Even if that sounded ridiculous it could be true. Jenna was the kind of girl who could break her leg by just walking.

"Crap! She could've! I need to call her! No! I need to go find her! Oh my god, what if she's dead?!"

"Dude! Calm down! I think we would have known of she died, Emma is just teasing you!" Emma laughed and smirked at Nate, who was just glared back. Sharpay laughed at the two. She could never get enough of their silly little fights. They had been teasing each other since middle school. And it was just as fun every time. "Look, here she comes!" Adam nodded his head towards the brown haired girl coming their way.

"Jenna!" Nate stood up and hugged his girlfriend tight. "I thought you were dead!"

"What?"

"Um, nothing!"

"Okay...? Whatever..." Jenna said, even more confused then before. "Anyway!" She exclaimed excited and sat down at the table. "I talked to Leah on my way here. And guess what she said?!" Sharpay just managed to open her mouth before Jenna started talking again. "She told me that, you know Kate right? Yeah, she was going to the movies with Jeremy yesterday but he didn't show up! But then she ran into Brad and they watched a movie together. And then Jeremy showed up! With Samantha! And then, I'm not sure why, Jeremy and Brad started fighting! Then Jeff was there too! Samantha's boyfriend! And it turns out that Samantha has been sleeping with Jeremy for three months!" Yeah, it could be good to know that Jenna loved gossip.

"Oh my god!"

"One question though," Emma held up her finger. "Who are those people?"

"You know that black haired girl in our English class?"

"...No"

"Well, that's Samantha!"

"Aha... but who are those other people?"

"Well... you know... um.. okay, I don't know! But talk about drama!"

"Yeah." Sharpay said and glanced over her shoulder and grinned. "Watch this." Just that moment a freshman walked by their table and Sharpay carefully stuck out her leg and the poor freshman ended up on the floor within three seconds with her food all over her shirt. The cafeteria broke out in laughter. "Opps, I didn't see you! I'm so sorry! " She lied and faked a smile. "But next time please watch where you are going, you could've ruined my shoes! And they are new!" The girl looked up at her from the floor with tears in her eyes before she got up and ran out. Sharpay turned to her friends with a satisfied smirk."Well, that was fun." Out of the corner of her eye she could see the friends of the girl standing up and running after her.

"You're evil Baby!" Adam smirked and pulled her face closer to his. "I like it!" He whispered and placed his lips on hers.

"Get a room!! I'm trying to eat!" Sharpay broke the kiss and gave Nate an ice glare.

"F.Y.I we are in a room! You just happen to be in it too! So like it or leave it!" She said before she kissed Adam again. Nate just rolled his eyes and took a bite from his apple.

Sharpay and Adam broke their kiss a few minutes later. She picked up her pocket mirror from her bag and fixed her lips gloss.

"So what are you wearing tonight Sharpay?" Jenna asked. She closed her mirror and thought for a while.

"Girls, we are going shopping after school! I need to find a new outfit!"

"Didn't you girls shop yesterday?"

"Yeah but I need a dress for tonight!"

"Okay..."

* * *

If you wanted to get into Sharpay Evans parties there were three rules:

1, You need to be popular.

2, You needed to be good dressed. That means not coming in the same clothes that you wore at school! (That rule was mostly for the boys.)

3, Don't break anything!! If you did, you are either going to pay for it or never come back!

Three simple rules. That always was the same. And everyone followed them.

If you were a nobody at the school it would be suicide to come to Sharpay Evans party, everyone knew that. So the nobody's was smart enough to stay away.

Everyone came good looking. New fresh clothes.

The third rule well... it was not the one who worked the best. Try to stop teenagers that had way too much to drink from breaking something. Almost impossible.

So if she happened to see someone break anything she used to remind those people the next day. But since she was enjoying herself on her own party she didn't really noticed who broke what.

"Girl, this party is awesome!" Emma yelled and laughed, taking a big sip from her drink.

"It is, isn't it?" Sharpay looked around the room smiling. Her parties were always awesome. It was always the thing people talked about Monday morning at school, well everybody who had been there did. Everyone else, who hadn't been there, just listened and wished that they could have been there too.

"You've done it again!"

"I know." But still she had a feeling that something was wrong. Something wasn't right. She could feel it but couldn't figure out what it was. Her stomach told her something was going to go wrong this night. Something bad was going to happen. What it was, she just had to wait and see. She just hoped that it wasn't something that was going to make her father mad, she couldn't survive if he took her credit card away again. It was a hell! Not being able to buy a pair of new shoes or new clothes. Seriously people who wasn't rich how did they survive with out shopping every day!? But of course when she got her card back she had shopped up half mall. She felt someone poke her in the shoulder and turned around and saw Adam standing there with a smile.

"Come with me! I want to give you something!" He took her hand and she followed him as they walked up to Sharpay's room, so they could talk without shouting. He closed the door and Sharpay sat down on her bed. Adam walked towards her and picked up something from his pocket. "Here." He said and held out a box. Sharpay looked at him a while before she carefully took it and opened it. In there was a pair of diamond ear hangs. Sharpay gasped and smiled big.

"I sure hope that these are real!" Adam rolled his eyes. Of course she was going to ask that. After all, she was Sharpay Evans.

"Of course it is."

Sharpay squealed with delight and hugged him tight. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too!" Then she kissed him for a long time. "Come on let's go dance!"

The music was loud and people were all over the place. Sharpay dragged Adam into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with him. Not caring that there was people on the roof that probably would break their neck if they slipped. Not caring that a boy and a girl was making their way into her dad's bed room, kissing each other. Not caring that her neighbors were going crazy by all the noise coming from her house. She was dancing with her boyfriend and it just felt like they were the only people in the whole house.

And she was not aware of that a police car pulled up out side the house and the police man who climbed out of the car looking at the house shaking his head.

He walked up to the front door and knocked at the door hard. Knowing that it was no use, the music was way too high. After waiting a while he just opened the door and walked in. He looked around the house, thinking about the best way to find the girl he was looking for and to stop this party. So he did what first came to his mind, looked after the stereo equipment. And once he saw it in the corner he walked towards it. The strange thing, nobody seemed to notice that there was a police man walking through the room, pulling out the plug. The house got quiet right away and everyone stopped dancing and looked at him. Sharpay sighed angrily; wonder who called the police this time?!

"Everybody, this party is over!" He yelled with a hard voice. "Everyone get out before something bad happens!" He saw how everyone started moving out of the door fast. "Except for the owner of this house!" He yelled again when he saw that no one stayed. Sharpay rolled his eyes and stopped. She turned around with her arms crossed and watched how everyone hurried out of the house.

"Who called this time?!" She asked annoyed. Why did her parties always end up like this lately? The last one ended up exactly like this, except that Mrs Brown was there too. Complaining about kids these days.

"No one called."

"Then why the hell are you here for?!" If nobody called then why was he here!? He couldn't have heard the music to the police station! It wasn't that loud! Maybe he stopped outside when he actually was on his way to examine murder down the street? _Yeah right!_ The police man sighed and looked at her with a serious face. What the hell was going on?! Why was he looking at her like that!?

"I'm sorry to say this Miss Evans..." Okay, seriously what was going on? Now she was worried. "I'm afraid that your father died in a car crash earlier today. I'm sorry." Sharpay looked at him shocked. Her father had what? No! Was it April fool's day or something!? If she found out this was some sick joke, that person was going to wish he/she was never born!

"W-w-what?" She couldn't help it. Where was she going to live now? There was no way she was going to live with a foster family! No way! Unless... "No! No! No no no no no NO! He is NOT dead!" Her whole world was spinning right now. The voice of the police man wasn't longer as clear as it was before. Her whole world stopped. She could hear the police man talking to her but what he said, she had no idea. Her breathing got heavier and she swallowed hard. She felt her body giving up and she tried to find something to hold on to but her hand couldn't find anything! And the last thing she heard was someone calling her name and then everything went black.

If Sharpay would describe her life with one word now, it would be... terrible.

* * *

_So, yeah. Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or hated it :) _

_And if you have an idea for something that could happen later in this story, tell me :) _

_Like I said before, this story is going to be a little better in the upcoming chapters, since that is when she is moving and meeting new people and all that :)  
_

_Don't forget to leave a review! :D_


	3. This is not happening?

_Wow, I'm like the worse updater ever! sorry! And I was going to update Friends Forever? But I had no idea what to write so I ended up writing a chapter for this story instead :) But I promise to update Friends Forever? soon :) because I haven't done that in a long time :) But I'm a busy girl ;D I have a fan fiction on Swedish too that I'm trying to finish and yeah so I've been working on that almost the whole summer. And of course I have been on vacation to :) But I'll try to update faster from now on :) _

_I didn't get so many reviews on the last chapter, which totally sucks :( I mean I got a lot for the trailer and like nothing on the chapter, so am I that bad? Please review when you are finish reading because it feels kind of point less when like no one reviews. I'm sure you all know what I mean, so make me happy and leave a review when you are done reading :D Please ?_

_and sadly, I still own nothing :( well actually I own Jenna, Emma, Nate, Adam and Chelsea :) But that's about it .  
_

* * *

**  
**

**Money isn't everything.**

Isn't it strange how life can change in a blink of an eye? One minute you're having a big party and your life is absolutely perfect. The next minute an over weight police officer tells you that your father died in a car accident. It's like a dream. A really bad dream that is. You hope it's a dream, but it's not. It doesn't matter how many times you pinch yourself. You can pinch your arm until it's full of bruises; you're still not going to wake up. Because it's not a dream, it's reality. No matter how much you want it to be a dream. It isn't, it never was and it's never going to be. Life's a bitch and then you die, there's nothing you can do about it.

"I think she's waking up!"

"Miss Evans?"

"Baby?"

"Is she dead?"

"No of course not! She just moved her finger!"

"How do you know that?!"

"I saw it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not."

"Di-"

"Both of you shut up! Miss Evans, can you hear us?" Sharpay slowly opened her eyes to see five pair of eyes looking down at her.

"Ugh... what happened?" She groaned and blinked her eyes a couple of times, just to adjust to the bright light in the room, before looking at the people around her slightly confused. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You fainted and hit your head pretty hard." Jenna explained.

"I'm going to go and get a nurse or a doctor." The police man (who was still with them for some reason) told them and walked out of the room. There was a silence between the five teenagers. No one really knew what to say. Everyone just stared at Sharpay, looking for some kind of emotion. While Sharpay just stared into the wall. And for once she was unsure of what to say. This still felt unreal. Her mother was dead and now her father! God must really hate her. What has she done to deserve this? She never lied, except when necessary, and she always bought her dad expensive gifts... using his credit card of course. She didn't deserve this!

"My dad... did he really die?"

"Yeah... I'm really sorry Shar."

Sharpay squeezed her eyes shut, wishing this was all a nightmare and she would wake up soon and her dad would have bought her that pink car she wanted. She remembers the police man telling her that her father died, but it hit her more now than before. She had hoped that she just fainted for some other reason and her father was on his way. But that was not going to happen. Because he was dead and she would never see him again.

"Are you okay baby?"

"What do you think!?" She snapped and the room went silence again. Sharpay just stared at her friends and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That was probably one of the stupidest questions she had ever been asked. Her father just died; of course she is not okay! Her mother was already dead and now her father died. There is no way she is okay! Where is she supposed to live now?

"Sorry for asking..." Adam muttered. Sharpay still kept her eyes closed. What was going to happen to her now? What was going to happen to all her money!? (Well, her dad's money but he was dead so it was her money now right?) Maybe she'll get to live alone and take care of herself? That would be better than to be in some foster family or whatever those things are called. What if she had to move?! She couldn't move! Hello, she was the most popular girl at school. She couldn't move! The door opened and she opened her eyes to see the police man and a nurse walk into the room.

"Miss Evans, good to see you awake." The nurse said and smiled. Sharpay just looked at her and the nurse cleared her throat. "Well, when you fainted you cut your head open slightly. But no worries the doctor put in some stitches and its all good. But we would like to keep you over the night just in case something would happen." Sharpay just nodded. The nurse talked a little more and examined Sharpay. She wrote down something in the papers she had brought with her and walked out.

"So Miss Evans I'm sure-" The police started but got interrupted by Sharpay.

"Why are you still here?!"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah well I'm not! Now you know! Good bye! It was not nice seeing you!"

"Sharpay." She glanced at Jenna annoyed and gave her a look that said 'You are not my mother.'

"Well, we still have to talk about where you are going to live."

"I can live on my own."

"I'm afraid you can't. But we have gotten information that you have a sister in Albuquerque and we contacted her and she is on her way here right now."

"WHAT!?" Sharpay looked at the police man with a shocked facial expression. Did he just say her sister? No way! She was not going to live with some one who walked out on her when she was just seven years old. They haven't even talked since! Her sister didn't even care! She is probably not even on her way. She obviously lied, Chelsea didn't care about her. So why would she be on her way now to take care of her? No way! No way! NO WAY! Sharpay Evans was not going to live with her sister! There is no way in hell that is going to happen, maybe when kids stop using the internet which we all know is not going to happen in the next hundred years!

"Is there something wrong with your sister?" The police man asked clearly confused.

"If there is something wrong with her!? If there is something wrong with Chelsea?! I hate her!! She freaking left us! .her! I'm not going to live with her! You can't make me!"

"Miss Evans I understand that you are upset with your sister for leaving you but I don't think you hate her."

"I DO!"

"She'll be her soon and then you can talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to her! How hard is it to get into your idiotic brain that I hate her!?"

"Well you are going to have to talk to her because she'll be soon."

"How soon is soon!?"

"Maybe in thirty minutes."

"You kidding me!?" The police man shook his head slowly while she sent him one of her death glares. "I got to get out of here!" She threw off her quilt and started to get out from the bed when Adam stopped her. "Adam, let go of my arm. Now!" She warned.

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can! You just have to open up your fingers and I'll be free to go. Its simple let me show you!" She placed her hand on top of his and tried to break his finger open, but he just tightened his grip.

"I can't let you go Shar; you have to talk to your sister."

"What!? I don't have to talk to her! You are my boyfriend you are supposed to be on my side!

"I'm just saying you should talk to her."

"She left me when I needed her the most."

"How long are you going to go on with that bullshit?" Sharpay gasped at his words.

"How dare you! I needed her!"

"Cut the crap Shar! You were seven years old! What did you need her for? You got all you wanted from your dad."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at him. "One more word Adam Jones and I swear we are so over! Get that?!" She threatened in a harsh tone.

"Fine."

"Good boy." She smirked. "Now let me go so that I could go before my sister is here!"

"Sharpay," Jenna began carefully. "I think you should talk to your sister." Sharpay turned her head to her and gave her an annoyed glance.

"And why is that?"

"Well... I-I- I mean it have been such a long time. Maybe she is excited to see you?"

"Yeah, you're right Jenna. It has been a long time and maybe she is excited to see me" Sharpay said and smiled. "But I'm not! It's been nine years! Nine years! That's a little to long! I haven't talked to her in nine years, Jenna! And I have turned out alright without her and I will now too! So I'm not going to talk to her! I'm not going to live with her! And I'm absolutely not going to see her! Okay!? Can you idiots understand that!?"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Sharpay yelled frustrated.

"Miss Evans-"

"Why haven't you left yet!?"

"Miss Evans-"

"I thought I told you to leave!?" She interrupted again.

"Your father wanted you to stay with your sister if anything would happen to him."

"Why would he want me to stay with someone who left the family?!"

"I don't know, but he gave full custody to your sister."

"He can't do that!"

"He can."

"Ugh, why did he have to go and die for!?"

"Wow, Shar that sounded kind-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?"

"Sorry..." Jenna mumbled. Sharpay closed her eyes for a minute to think. This was far by the worst day ever! Not only did her father died but she had to see her sister again! After nine years she was going to see her again! Against her own will. Wouldn't it just be better for her to live alone? She practically had for the past nine years so what would be the different now?

"Do I have to live her? Isn't there another choice?! I can live on my own! I have money!"

"Actually you don't."

"Over weight ugly dressed police guy say what?"

"Your sister is in charge for the money your father left."

"She doesn't even want the money! Give them to me! I want them!"

"You're only sixteen. You're not old enough."

"Come on! Don't give me that crap! My sister doesn't even want the money! Can't I give them to someone that can help me the money without like really taking them?!"

"That is what your sister is for."

"You lost me."

"Your father wanted you and your sister to split all the money."

"Then why does she get all the money for!?"

"She doesn't. She is just in charge for your money until you are old enough."

"Why!?"

"So you won't shop up everything the first week."

"I would not do that! I don't shop that much!" She heard Nate trying to hold back laugh and turned her head towards him quickly giving him a glare. He immediately stopped and looked down at his feet, trying to avoid her glance.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but you'll have to wait for your sister to come and maybe you can work something out?"

"But I don't want to talk to my sister! I hate her! When are you going to get that?! I hate Chelsea!"

"Wow, I'm sorry you feel that way." Everyone turned their head towards the door where a brown haired girl was standing. Sharpay tore her eyes away and kept her gaze forward, crossing her arms. Everyone was quiet, just staring at Sharpay and then the girl at the door. They looked very alike except one was blonde and the other was brunette. The girl at the door was a little older too of course. No doubt about it, this was her sister.

"So... we'll leave you two alone so you could talk." The police man said and nodded for Jenna, Emma, Nate and Adam to follow him out the door. The four looked at Sharpay hesitating. But she showed zero emotion so they quickly followed him out the door before starting another argument with her.

"You've grown up." Chelsea started and walked towards the bed where Sharpay was sitting. She could feel Chelsea looking at her but kept her gaze forward. She was not going to talk to her! "And you're blonde." She joked a little, trying to ease the mood. Sharpay just looked at her or more glared at her before turning forward again. "Okay look, I know you are mad at me but-"

"Mad!?" Sharpay interrupted. "I'm not mad. I hate you!" Damn, she wasn't supposed to talk.

"Then I won't make you love me when I say this."

"What?!"

"You are coming with me to live in Albuquerque."

"I hope for your own sake that you are kidding now!" Sharpay said angrily and looked at her sister sternly.

"I'm not. You're moving there after dad funeral."

"NO! I'm not!"

"YES! You are! I can't leave my family there!"

"Well, you left me!! Wait... family? You got married without telling me?" Sharpay asked at looked at her sister hurt. Chelsea ran a hand threw her brown hair and sighed.

"Yes."

"Get out."

"Shar, look I know you hate me. But I seriously don't care! You are coming with me to Albuquerque when ever you like it or not."

"I said get out."

"We have to talk about this Sharpay! I'm not going to leave."

"Get out."

"No! Stop being like this we are family and we have to talk about this!"

"You are clearly happy with your new family so just do me a favour and get the hell out!"

"I know I should have told you! Okay, I did a mistake! I've done a lot of mistakes in my life but you could at least talk to me!"

"Let me think about it...... NO! Get out! Now!"

"No!"

"Get out now Chelsea!"

"No!"

"GET OUT! NOW!" Sharpay yelled. They both stared at each other. Trying to get the other one to give up. But it ends like it always ends. Sharpay got what she wanted.

"Fine!" Chelsea said and picked up her bag from the chair and walked to the door. "But I will be back tomorrow to pick you up! And you are moving with me to Albuquerque!" She opened the door and slammed it hard. Sharpay just looked at the door for a long time before letting out a frustrated scream and falling back on her bed and buried her head in the pillow. This could not be happening!?

* * *

_Review? like I said it feels kind of when you get only like a few review, so if you like this make me happy and review :D please _

_and okay, I'm not really sure what happens when both of your parents are dead or how you fix it with the living and money and all. But it's like this is my story its probably wrong most of the time but I don't care... at least I think I don't._

_Hey,did you notice I used Sharpay's line from hsm2? xD  
_

_"What did I do to deserve this? I've never lied, except when necessary, and I always bought mom and dad expensive gifts... using their credit card of course. I don't deserve this humiliation."_

_I made it little different though since she wasn't talking. :) haha _

_Tell me what you think about this,if you think its bad tell me what I should do to make it better ; )  
_


End file.
